The present invention relates to managing images, and more particularly with correlating a comment about an image with at least one object depicted in the image.
Social media has become an integral part of communication. Every day, millions of users post images with the intention of drawing interest from their followers or friends. Known techniques of managing images include a social media service using facial recognition software to scan a user's photo in the user's smartphone to identify friend(s) of the user who are in the photos and notify the user to share the photo with the identified friend(s) via the social media service. Other known techniques of image management include accurately locating and identifying objects in images by applying neural network-based automatic image recognition.